Doctor Who: Echoes of Time
by Angelica burrows
Summary: Sequel to Requiem. The Doctor finds and old friend in Venice with Amy and Rory, but there is a price to pay. The great Lock breaks, and only the Tenth and Eleventh can join forces to set things right. Dawn Smith returns in..Doctor Who:Echoes of Time
1. Prologue The Past Has a Future

Doctor Who: Echoes of Time

Prologue.

His fists balled as the energy began to seep from his very veins. Shakily his breaths began to come; each and every last harder to draw. This was the end.. It was the end of the man he had come to love being. His family..his human family.. he had had to say goodbye.. again. How long would he keep going on like this? How long must he be so alone.. Every time someone became close, he destroyed them.. Every time he had learned to love, something had made the universe say no. Looking down at his shaky hands, the Doctor's eyes began to fill with moisture. He had tried to deny it, he had tried to ignore that it was actually happening. But each visit after he had taken in the radiation had sealed his fate.. He was dying, he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. The glowing energy began to wrap his skin it its vast healing wave, pouring over him like a tidal wave. Something entered his mind as he felt the regeneration take over..something someone had said, but he could not remember who.. '_The pain we feel for the deeds we have done will equal the good we have planted in others…' _ The tears spilled out from his eyes now as he prayed to the heavens. But it was for no use.. He was already beginning to change.. His throat stuck as he finally admitted.. The Doctor finally admitted why the change was coming so hard.. "_I don't want to go…" _ His skin felt like they were being engulfed by flames, each licking away the deadly radiation that was killing his flesh.. The energy swept about the Tardis, sending the machinery into complete and utter oblivion..Everything was burning…

…

She awoke with a start, the scream upon her lips still lingering. House care takers rushed into her room, the two females that stayed with her petting and fretting over her. Their accents were thick, rich Italian. "_Madam, this is your third dream this week..Are you sure you do not wish to take your alimentals?" _ Slowly their mistress shook her head, mopping the sweat away from her forehead. "_No, thank you, Delise.. It is just an over active imagination.. " _ Bowing, the women exited the room, slowly closing the door. As soon as they had, she moved for the large, bay window. It was a crystal clear night, the soft winds of Venice blowing in from the canal. Violet eyes blinked slowly against the moonlight, soft, brown locks blowing back across her shoulder. Looking down into the even now, busy street, she sighed. Nothing ever happened..nothing ever changed.. Nothing..wait. A woman with red hair flew down the streets in a flurried run, a male behind her as fast as he could. The girl below was several stories down, and was shouting something furiously. A storm was coming from the opposite direction, seemingly out of nowhere.. As she flung open the double door window, Dawn Smith felt her breath catch in her throat. Then again, she had not been called Dawn Smith since River had left her in this period… None the less, Lady Diana Mantuana leaned forwards out of her window, listening to the delightfully dreadful word that the young red head below kept screaming.

"_Doctor!_

_DOCTOR!"_


	2. Chapter 1 Everything Has a Time

Chapter

Amy felt as if her lungs were about to explode after the couple days they had just experienced. One good thing was that Rory was now by her side… The Doctor twisted a few knobs on the Tardis, his wide grin shining in the light the machine put off. This man had come into her life like a whirlwind, quite literally. Crashing into her yard, that man had been in her thoughts for all her young life. Then he had come back in, just when things had just become comfortable.. Now both she and her fiancé were in the adventure of a lifetime.. with a man who had seen everything. Or so she thought. They had just experienced vampires..well aliens that were in common form of the mythic creatures. Clinging to the side of the rail, Amy laughed light heartedly as Rory struggled to keep his footing. "_Where are we off to now, Doctor?" _ The Doctor gave a mischievous wink, his smile widening as he flipped a lever. "_Anywhere.." _ As he did so, the man moved off to the opposite side of the pillar. Taking in a deep breath, the Doctor sighed gently. Amy.. she was his newest of a long line of companions, and somehow she had managed to bring along her significant other. Rose had done that once before.. but Mickey was a different sort of man than Rory..

That seemed a century ago, a different man..a different face. There were times he missed being his tenth self.. but the past was nothing to linger on, well not his own at least. Still..he couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong…

….

She ran through the streets in her nightdress, her ears straining as the sound of something she missed wafted through the cobblestone alleys. Her feet flew over the stone, lightly propelling her in desperation down the road. Dawn sucked in the sweet air of the night through her teeth, and despite all reason, she wanted to know.. The fading police box was wisping out of existence when she reached it, the structure dematerializing before her very fingertips. How long had it been since she had even heard any sign of the Doctor? Or that he was even alive.. she had no ties to the world she had left behind.. and it was supposed to be that way. Dawn fell to her knees in the street as the Tardis completely disappeared from view. Her silken robe floated in the air slowly about her, like strips of paper, framing her sorrow in one singular moment. Slowly she drew herself back up to her feet… Life would go on for her.. for far too long.. she had lived for far too long.. And she was beginning to feel the strain of it in her very soul..

…

"_No..mmmmmf.." _

She turned over in her bed, sleepy blue eyes barely opening. Her mother was shaking her steadily, and a small boy was bouncing at the end of the bed. Wiping her eyes awake, Rose sat up fully in her bed. Opening her arms to the blonde little boy, Rose smiled gently. "_Good morning, Tony! How are you, you little prat! Mum, why didn't you tell me you and Dad were coming over today?" _ Jackie Tyler shook her head, her bangle ear-rings shaking against her neck. "_Your father is on business, it's just me and Tony today! Where is he?" _ Rose yawned deeply, scratching the back of her head. "_Mm? The Doctor? I..I'm not quite sure actually.. probably trying to work on that bit o' Tardis we have.. it's all he wants to do lately." _ Jackie sniffed at the statement, placing a hand upon her daughter's. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she slid onto the edge of the bed. It had been over a year since that day in Bad Wolf.. and things had not gone exactly smoothly. "_How are you two doing.." _ Rose leaned up, wiping the stray hair from her eyes. She fiddled with her mother's wedding band, and sighed heavily.

The Doctor would always be the Doctor.. but something was different since his human half had stayed with her. He was almost obsessive with the piece of Tardis coral that had been left them by Donna and the original Doctor.. He had even constructed a shell in order to house it, a half built Tardis of sorts. He had even fallen asleep in the structure a few times.. Matter of fact.. she hadn't seen him come in that night. Shaking her head, Rose pulled back her covers. "_We are..together. Things have changed, but some things stay the same." _ Jackie cocked her head to the side as she slid from the bed, patting her daughters le as she opened her arms for her toddler to jump back into. "_Where is he?" _ Rose slipped from the bed, trying to flatten her mussed locks down. "_Probably in the Tardis,as I said, Mum. I should go check on him.." _ Shaking her head, Jackie set down Tony. "_I'll do it..we don't need you givin' him a fright with your hair all in a tussle.." _ Hesitantly, Rose agreed, taking her younger brother by the hand . Leading him out of the room, Rose disappeared down the hallways, chatting about making some sort of a breakfast.

Stepping out of the balcony door, Jackie took in the wide view around her. Rose and the Doctor had taken a house near Bad Wolf Bay. The two had seemed head over heels for one another, but as the months wore on..things had changed. Jackie could see it in Rose's eyes whenever the Doctor had pulled her close.. he was the Doctor..but he wasn't HER Doctor. The spark had dwindled as he had settled into humanity, and whatever Rose had seen was now so normal..she felt as if she were stuck back in the other universe, before she had ever met the Doctor. And that's when his obsession kicked in… He had seen it too, the day he had tried to purpose… Rose hadn't even realized that he had prepared it, and blown him off to take an extra shift at the Torchwood Institute that existed here.. Taking small steps down the winding staircase, Jackie sunk her sandaled feet into the sand. Heading towards the half built structure about a hundred yards from the house, the woman desperately tried to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Within minutes she stepped on the very edge of the Tardis' doorway. Peaking in, she saw what she had expected to see. Had it been anyone else, Jackie would have thought it strange..but it was the Doctor after all. His body was vertical from the waist down, but from the waist up he was laying across the half finished panel. A near replica of his sonic screwdriver hung loosely from his right hand as his eyelids fluttered from dreams. A soft snore emanated from his nose.. His screwdriver was the first thing he had rebuilt when coming to this universe..he simply could not live without the tool. The shiny copy was like an extension of himself, and he never was seen without it. Even when he was fast asleep.. Slowly, Jackie moved behind him, and bent near his ear. "_Doctor, wake up, dearie.." _ As if she had pushed a magic button, the man sprang upwards. Flipping his screwdriver in the air, he acted as if he had never been asleep in the first place.

"_OII! Alrighty then. Let's get to workon that reflector coil, then we will have lift off! Then we can go to the rings of Tarus, and the dips of Farnel!" _ As he dashed around the panel, the Doctor slowly skidded to a stop as he realized what had happened. " _Oh.. hello, Jackie." _ Jackie folded her arms, shaking her head sympathetically as she saw the dejected look that came across the other man's face. "_Doctor, it aint good that you are couped up in here all the time.." _ The Doctor began to screw in a lever, turning his face away from Rose's mother. Even as the woman moved closer to him, he withdrew. "_I can't just give up, Jackie…I'm so close." _ Frusratedly the woman threw up her hands, her voice becoming slightly snippy. "_Close to what? Taking her away again on your insane quests across the galaxy?" _ Whirling around, the Doctor's eyes flashed . His soft hair flopped over his eyebrows, hiding their severity as they scrunched together in sadness. "_I have to do something.. I have to get back to a time when she looked at me and…and.." _ As he turned away from her, Jackie's blue eyes went wide. He knew more about what was happening than she thought. Slipping a hand upon his shoulder, Jackie Tyler softly queried the statement he had cut off. "_And?" _ The Doctor looked over his shoulder, a frown creasing at his lips. :"_And saw all the things she could be… she didn't see someone so human.." _

Slapping his shoulder gently, Jackie snipped comically. "_Oi, don't knock it… personally you are as…intimidating now that you are one of us, ya know? More..more like family.." _ The comment made the Doctor chuckle gently, a hint of a smile turning his lips upwards. "_Dear lord, I'm related to you? What is the universe coming to.." _ Slapping him once again, Jackie snickered as she took his hand. There had been a moment in time where she had hated this man ..but that was very long ago. Gently pulling him, she coaxed the tired man to follow. "_C'mon, Doctor. Let's get some breakfast.. hopefully she's got the kettle on." _ Reluctantly he followed the woman, shutting the patch door behind him as they went. Things had been different since he had become human..and what they did not realize, was that he wasn't just a copy, he was a human extension of his true self. Some things had happened.. and the echoes of his real self came back in dreams..or random feelings.. He wasn't even sure that he was him anymore.. Ruffling his hair back as the bay's wind tried to sweep it into his eyes, the Doctor stared forwards at the house he had come to call home. What he didn't see was the soft glow that flashed from the Tardis…..

In the heart remained in a time vortex chamber, the coral slowly growing inside..it had done just that…

Until now….


End file.
